


白龍とジュダルニャン

by ariare



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, actually i want to make it oneshot but end up just like this, i don't know how to put this fic's category so i put it both gen and m/m lol sorry, i just want to make neko!judar bcs i love cat so much sobs sobs sorry, stray cat!judar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: Hakuryuu dan seekor kucing hitam aneh yang suka mengganggunya.





	1. Ren Hakuryuu dan Si Kucing Hitam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Pagi itu, Ren Hakuryuu bangun pagi-pagi dengan penuh semangat. Langit tampak begitu cerah, burung-burung bersiulan dengan riangnya menyambut sinar matahari pagi yang kian naik dari pegunungan Tenzan, dan dunia tampak begitu berwarna kala pagi itu di mata Hakuryuu, seakan-akan semesta sedang bersatu padu mendukungnya hari ini untuk berkencan dengan kakak perempuan kesayangannya, Ren Hakuei.

(Padahal aslinya hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja. Maklum, _sister complex_ stadium akhir.)

Dengan wajah yang terlihat bercahaya dan langkah yang penuh semangat serta bunga-bunga yang tidak kasat mata, pria berambut biru gelap itu segera bersiap-siap dengan penampilan yang bisa membanggakan kakak perempuan tercintanya. Setelah hampir satu jam ia mendandani dirinya, ia segera berangkat dan membuka pintu apartemennya—

“Meong~”

Dan seekor kucing hitam menyambutnya dari balik pintu.

Langkah Hakuryuu terhenti sejenak mendengar suara meongan kucing hitam yang sekarang berada di depan kakinya. Mata birunya menyipit dan memandangi kucing itu dari atas sampai bawah, sementara yang dipandangi hanya terlihat tersenyum dengan sepasang mata merah darah bulat tertuju kepadanya.

Hakuryuu menghela napas pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, “Kau lagi, ya?”

“Meow~!!” sang kucing hitam seakan membalas ucapan Hakuryuu seraya mengibas-kibaskan ekornya dengan senang. Hakuryuu menghela napas lagi. Entah sejak kapan, kucing hitam bermata merah dengan gelang-gelang emas di lehernya itu selalu mendatangi apartemennya saat ia akan berangkat kuliah dan pulang dari kuliah, bahkan kadang-kadang kucing itu mendadak mencegatnya di jalan pulang dan berakhir mengikutinya hingga ke depan pintu apartemen.

Meskipun Hakuryuu mengambil jurusan Biologi, ia tidak begitu suka spesies apapun dari Kingdom Animalia, kecuali yang bisa ia masak dan makan. Begitu pula dengan spesies yang ada di depannya ini, yang tidak bisa dimasak maupun dimakan. “Hei, aku tidak punya makanan untukmu dan aku sedang terburu-buru. Jadi pergilah.” Usirnya pelan sambil keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

“Meong~”

Entah karena binatang itu tak menggubris perkataan Hakuryuu atau memang tidak mengerti dengan bahasa manusia, kucing itu malah mendekat dan mengelilingi sejenak kaki Hakuryuu.

“Hei, aku mau pergi.” Protes Hakuryuu yang hanya dijawab dengan meongan dan empat kaki mungil berbulu hitam yang tidak berhenti bergerak mengelilingi kakinya. Hakuryuu menghela napas agak panjang dan dengan segera mengangkat kucing hitam itu dengan tangannya dan menurunkan lagi di sampingnya. Tanpa menunggu kucing itu kembali mengelilingi kakinya, ia segera berjalan dengan cepat ke arah lift apartemennya dan menutup pintu lift sebelum si kucing hitam mampu meraih dan menjebak kedua kakinya lagi di dalam lift.

‘ _Huft. Merepotkan saja._ ’


	2. Awalnya....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awal kisah mereka berdua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Semua itu berawal sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu hujan turun deras sejak dari siang. Hakuryuu yang hari ini kebetulan lupa membawa payung pemberian kakaknya, berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menerjang ribuan rintik air hujan yang menghujam dirinya menuju apartemen. Begitu sampai di depan gedung apartemen, ia segera berteduh dan mengatur napasnya yang sudah terengah-engah.

Di saat ia sedang mengibaskan jaket yang ia pakai untuk meminimalisir dampak basah yang diakibatkan oleh hujan, seekor kucing hitam tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Kucing itu berwarna hitam, seperti kucing-kucing liar pada umumnya, tapi gelang-gelang emas yang mengelilingi lehernya terlihat mencolok dan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya ia generalisasikan. Bulu-bulu hitam kucing itu terlihat habis basah kehujanan. Kepala kucing itu sedikit mendongak, memperhatikan rintik hujan yang tadi menghujaninya. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, terlihat badan kucing itu bergetar—menggigil.

Ketika ia menyadari ia terlalu lama memandangi kucing liar itu, ia segera masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Kalau tidak salah, Hakuryuu masih punya sepotong ikan asin sisa oleh-oleh pemberian dari kakaknya yang pergi ke luar negeri kemarin. Hakuryuu tidak begitu suka ikan asin, tapi karena ia menghormati kakak perempuannya dan ia tidak tahu harus memberikan ikan ini kepada siapa, maka hampir tiga hari ini sebagian asupan gizinya bersumber dari ikan asin (untungnya ia tahu variasi olahan ikan asin). Hari ini hari keempat, dan Hakuryuu sudah bosan sekali makan ikan asin terus, memangnya dia kucing apa?

Eh? Kucing?

Mendadak Hakuryuu teringat kucing hitam yang berteduh di depan gedung apartemennya. Sepertinya dia punya ide. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hakuryuu turun menuju lobi apartemennya. Segera saja ia keluar dari lobi—dan menemukan kucing yang sedaritadi menyita perhatiannya.

Perlahan ia mendekati kucing itu—dan kucing itu mendadak berbalik dan mundur sambil melotot dengan matanya—yang sewarna darah, seolah-olah ia sedang bersiaga. Hakuryuu tertegun untuk sejenak dan menghentikan langkahnya, entah kaget dengan sikap kucing itu atau justru dengan mata merah yang unik tersebut.

Keduanya sama-sama tak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, hingga Hakuryuu berinisiatif untuk menaruh mangkuk kecil yang tadi ia bawa ke lantai dan mendorongnya ke depan kucing itu. “Tenang. Ini tidak beracun. Aku memberikanmu ini karena aku bosan makan ikan asin mulu tiga hari ini.” Ujar Hakuryuu seolah-olah kucing itu mampu mengerti bahasa manusia.

Kucing hitam itu menatap Hakuryuu dan mangkuk itu bergantian, hingga empat kaki mungilnya segera mendekat ke mangkuk kecil yang ternyata berisi nasi dan ikan asin goreng tepung yang baunya menyebar di sekitarnya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, kucing itu langsung memakan isi di dalam mangkuk itu dengan lahap.

Hakuryuu berjongkok sambil memperhatikan kucing tersebut. Bulu hitam, gelang-gelang emas di leher, mata merah darah menyala. Benar-benar kucing yang unik. Dia belum pernah melihat kucing seperti ini sebelumnya (hei, mana ada kucing berkalung emas begini?). Meskipun unik, bukan berarti Hakuryuu tertarik untuk memeliharanya, sih. Mending memelihara bunga anggrek bulan saja. Kucing itu makan dengan lahap. Sepertinya dia belum mendapat makan seharian ini. Mana kehujanan pula. Dingin.

Satu tangan Hakuryuu terulur ke depan—dan menepuk pelan kepala kucing hitam itu yang sedang makan hingga gerakan kucing itu berhenti dan mendongak padanya. “Habiskan. Jangan sampai bersisa. Mubazir.” Kucing itu kembali menatap lurus Hakuryuu dengan kedua mata merah besarnya, hingga kemudian ia melanjutkan menghabiskan makanan yang disiapkan Hakuryuu tadi.

Begitu selesai, Hakuryuu mengambil kembali mangkuknya. “Pulang sana. Hujannya sudah berhenti, lho. Aku juga mau makan terus tidur.” Ujar Hakuryuu seraya berdiri dan masuk kembali ke gedung apartemennya. Sementara itu, sang kucing hitam masih memperhatikan spesies manusia tersebut hingga bayangannya hilang dari balik pintu.


	3. Dasar Kucing Keras Kepala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dasar kucing keras kepala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Sejak kejadian dua bulan lalu, kucing hitam yang diberi makan oleh Hakuryuu tadi jadi sering mengikuti pria itu bahkan sampai ke apartemennya. Awalnya Hakuryuu masih mau memberi makan kucing itu, tapi lama-kelamaan rasanya jadi kesal juga dengan keberadaan kucing di depan pintu apartemennya itu (apalagi kalau dia sedang bawa daging atau saat kucing itu mulai menggelendoti kakinya sambil mengusap-usap pipi—Hakuryuu geli _plis_ ). Memang tidak seharusnya ia memberi makan kucing itu dari awal bertemu, karena sekali kucing diberi makan, pasti bakal _nagih_ ke depannya.

Kalau dia sudah kesal, pria berambut biru gelap itu pasti akan mengangkat tubuh kucing itu lalu menjauhkannya dari dirinya dan mengusir kucing itu jauh-jauh dari apartemennya, meski pada akhirnya kucing itu tetap kembali nangkring di depan pintunya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan meongan tanpa dosa.

Dasar kucing keras kepala.

Pernah pada suatu waktu, Hakuryuu pulang dari kampus sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan dan tidak sadar kucing hitam keras kepala itu mengikutinya sampai ke dalam apartemen. Saat Hakuryuu terlalu fokus memasak, si kucing memandang dalam diam, seakan sedang mengincar bahan makan apa yang bisa ia jadikan makan malam hari itu.

Pelan-pelan, ia mengendap-endap dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya, mendekat ke dua potong ikan asin yang sudah digoreng matang dan sedang ditiriskan Hakuryuu. Ketika kakinya hampir mendekat pada makanan incarannya, tiba-tiba sebatang sumpit terlempar kepadanya. Saat ia melihat ke arah sumpit itu dilempar, terlihat Hakuryuu mematikan kompor dan menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan satu sumpit lain yang (sepertinya) belum sempat ia lempar. Belum sempat si kucing menggigit ikan asin incarannya, satu-satunya spesies manusia di dapur itu sudah mengangkat tubuh mungil sang karnivora kecil dari atas _pantry_.

“Dasar kucing keras kepala.” Ujarnya pelan sambil membawa pemilik bulu-bulu hitam itu keluar dari apartemennya. Saat kucing itu hendak masuk lagi, dengan cepat Hakuryuu menutup pintu.

Apakah kucing itu pergi? Tidak. Dia tetap berada di depan pintu apartemen Hakuryuu, membersihkan badan dan bulu-bulu hitamnya dengan lidah mungilnya, merenggangkan badannya dan memosisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Beberapa saat sebelum ia sempat pergi ke alam mimpi, pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Langsung saja ia terperanjat bangun dan berbalik untuk menatap sang empunya apartemen dengan senyuman dan ekor bergoyang. Sementara itu, yang ditatap terlihat _speechless_ dan menghela napas pelan.

“Sudah kuduga,” ujarnya pelan. Hakuryuu berjongkok dan menaruh mangkuk berisi nasi dan setengah potong ikan asin tadi. “Makan sana. Aku tidak begitu suka ikan asin.”

Dengan ekor bergoyang senang, si karnivora kecil segera melahap apa yang ada di mangkuk dengan senang hati, sementara Hakuryuu masih menatapnya sambil berjongkok. “Aku tidak bisa memberimu makanan gratis terus, hei,” ujarnya pelan sambil masih menatap datar makhluk hidup di depannya. “Kenapa kau hobi amat ke sini, sih? Kau tak punya orang lain untuk kau ganggu acara makannya apa?” tanyanya seolah-olah kucing di depannya itu mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

“Meong~”

Dan tanpa disangka, kucing itu mengeong padanya seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaannya sambil terus makan tanpa melihat ke arah Hakuryuu, seakan-akan jawabannya, ‘ _Tidak. Lebih enak di sini, makanannya enak_ ’. Tunggu, kok, jawabannya panjang betul? Duh, Hakuryuu mulai pusing.

“Dasar kucing keras kepala.”


	4. Terima Kasih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Terima kasih, kucing aneh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Sore itu, Hakuryuu berada di jalan pulang yang biasa ia lewati. Cuaca sore itu tidak bisa dikatakan cerah, tidak bisa pula dikatakan buruk; hanya ada sedikit mendung. Setidaknya tidak semendung ekspresi di wajah pria berambut biru gelap itu. Iya, mendung dan gelap dengan muka datar seolah sedang fokus ke jalan padahal pikirannya sendiri yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia sedang mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, tentang gadis berambut merah dan pemuda berambut pirang—

“Meong~!”

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah meongan terdengar di telinganya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan benar saja, si kucing hitam yang hobi menyambangi apartemennya untuk cari makan sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan kemudian memutari kakinya. Hakuryuu menghela napas, dia sedang tidak berminat untuk meladeni pengganggu setia acara makannya tersebut. Tanpa menggerutu kakinya dikelilingi si karnivora kecil itu seperti biasa, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tak peduli dengan makhluk kecil itu—yang memandangnya seakan bingung dengan sikapnya yang berbeda.

Si karnivora kecil itu ikut berjalan di samping Hakuryuu seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah spesies _Homo sapiens_ tersebut. Wajah pria berambut biru gelap itu seakan mengatakan untuk tidak mau diganggu. Seolah mengerti arti ekspresi wajah pria itu, kucing hitam itu hanya berjalan saja mengikuti langkah-langkah Hakuryuu menuju apartemen.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Hakuryuu masuk dan diikuti oleh kucing tadi. Hakuryuu sedang malas berurusan dengan spesies _Felis catus_ tersebut, jadi ia membiarkannya saja. Selesai menaruh tas dan jaketnya di sofa ruang tengah, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung tidur—mengabaikan si kucing hitam yang terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

Beberapa kali sang kucing mengeong, mengelus-elus pintu, bahkan sampai ingin memanjati potongan kayu berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut, namun tak ada respon dari yang empunya kamar. Karena tak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka, si kucing perlahan meregangkan badannya dan melingkarkan badannya di depan pintu—berpose siap untuk tidur. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian kedua mata kucing itu terpejam di antara badannya yang bergelung hangat di depan pintu.

Satu jam berlalu, dan bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar dari belakang sang kucing. Kucing hitam yang tersentak kaget karena tidurnya terganggu, segera berdiri dan berbalik ke arah pintu di belakangnya—sambil tersenyum puas kala melihat wajah tak percaya Hakuryuu yang sedang menatapnya.

“Kau masih di sini?” tanya Hakuryuu pelan.

“Meong~!!!” jawab sang kucing dengan nada super ceria yang langsung membuat Hakuryuu menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng-geleng serta menghela napas panjang.

“Baiklah. Kau lapar, kan? Akan kuberi kau makanan, tapi setelah itu kau harus pergi.” Ucap Hakuryuu sambil melangkah menuju dapur bersamaan dengan kaki-kaki mungil yang membuntuti di belakangnya. Pria berambut biru gelap itu segera saja menggorengkan ikan asin yang entah kenapa selalu masuk dalam daftar belanjaannya, padahal ia tidak begitu suka. Kebiasaan memberi makan kucing hitam itu sepertinya membuatnya begini.

Setelah selesai menaruh ikan-ikan asin gorengannya ke dalam mangkuk, ia berjongkok dan memberikannya pada kucing hitam tersebut yang langsung melahap dengan cepat. Mata biru gelap Hakuryuu memandangi sejenak spesies _Felis catus_ di depannya. “Kau lapar sekali sepertinya,” ujar Hakuryuu pelan yang pastinya tidak disahuti balik oleh makhluk di depannya. Hakuryuu terdiam sejenak, hingga kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan kepala kucing itu, “... Sana habiskan.”

Kepala kucing itu mendadak berhenti bergerak sejenak, dan berganti mendongak ke arah manusia di depannya. Dua mata merahnya yang semerah darah ganti menatap dua mata biru yang terlihat bingung kenapa dia berhenti memakan dan justru melihatnya. Perlahan, dia mendekat ke arah Hakuryuu dan mengusapkan pipinya ke kaki Hakuryuu.

“H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!” seru Hakuryuu kaget seraya menjauhkan kakinya, tapi sang kucing segera mendekat dan mengusapkan pipinya lagi. “H-hei! Hentikan—!” seru Hakuryuu lagi sambil menjauhkan kakinya lagi. Secara tiba-tiba, kucing itu mendadak melompat ke arah Hakuryuu hingga membuat pria yang masih berjongkok itu terdorong dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan cepat, kucing hitam itu segera mendusel-ndusel di leher Hakuryuu hingga membuat pria itu terkekeh dan tertawa kegelian. “He-hei—ahaha! Henti—haha—kan—” ujar Hakuryuu di antara tawanya. Kucing itu tetap tak berhenti mendusel padanya sambil sesekali menjilat pipi pria itu. Hakuryuu tertawa selama beberapa saat hingga makhluk berbulu hitam itu berhenti dan turun dari lehernya lalu berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan dua bola mata merah yang besar-besar.

Setelah Hakuryuu selesai tertawa, pria itu menatap sang pelaku penduselan lehernya yang masih ada di sampingnya. “Puas kau, setelah membuatku tertawa kegelian seperti tadi, eh?” tanya Hakuryuu. Kucing itu tetap diam sambil terus menatap sang penanya. Hakuryuu menghela napas pelan. “Sepertinya kabar bahwa kucing itu peka terhadap perasaan pemiliknya itu benar juga,” ujarnya lagi. “Eh, tapi aku bukan pemilikmu, hei!” tambahnya mengoreksi.

Kucing itu masih tetap diam hingga kemudian kembali mendusel di lehernya tanpa bergerak-gerak seperti sebelumnya. Hakuryuu melirik kucing itu sejenak, “Dasar kucing aneh.” Kucing itu tetap diam dan mendengkur pelan di lehernya. Hakuryuu mengusap pelan badan kucing yang terbalut bulu-bulu hitam yang cukup halus. “... Terima kasih,” ucapnya pelan. “Sepertinya kau tahu kalau aku habis ditolak hari ini. _Well_ , kuanggap kau sedang berusaha menghiburku tadi.”

Hakuryuu tersenyum dan tangannya tetap mengusap kucing yang sepertinya sudah lupa dengan makanannya di mangkuk tadi. Hakuryuu terkekeh pelan saat melihat mangkuk yang ternyata sudah habis isinya tersebut.

“Terima kasih, kucing aneh.”


	5. Namamu adalah Judar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah nama untuk si kucing hitam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Shinobu Ohtaka.**

“Meong~” seru kucing hitam sambil berdiri di samping Hakuryuu yang tengah memasak di dapur.

“Iya, iya. Aku tahu.” Ujar Hakuryuu sambil menggoreng ikan asin, seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud kucing tersebut. Kucing hitam itu perlahan mengusap-usapkan pipinya sekilas di kaki Hakuryuu, seakan sedang mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang manusia.

Hakuryuu menghela napas. Sejujurnya, dia tidak begitu suka spesies _Felis catus_ , bahkan tak berniat untuk memeliharanya sama sekali. _Well_ , dia memang tidak berbakat mengurus segala spesies dari Kingdom Animalia. Plantae justru jauh lebih baik. Tapi kenapa rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia malah seperti sedang memelihara kucing, ya?

Hakuryuu melirik sejenak kucing hitam yang sedang menanti makanannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya beberapa kali. Mendadak ia teringat awal-awal ia bertemu kucing satu ini. Awalnya, kan, dia memberi makan memang karena kebetulan dia punya ikan asin yang tidak begitu ia suka. Kemudian,walau ia tidak punya ikan asin, ia memberi makan kucing itu karena merasa kasihan dan juga kesal karena kucing satu itu tidak pergi juga dari depan apartemennya walau sudah berkali-kali ia usir.

Dari yang awalnya ia beri makan di depan pintu, kini menjadi memberi makan di dapur. Si kucing yang awalnya hanya numpang makan lalu pergi, sekarang jadi ikutan _leyeh-leyeh_ di sofa bahkan sesekali mencari kehangatan di pangkuan Hakuryuu. Rasanya seperti sedang memelihara kucing saja, tapi dia, kan, tidak sedang memeliharanya!

Hakuryuu menghela napas. Apa sebaiknya dia pelihara saja, ya? Makanannya hanya ikan asin saja, sih.

“Hei, kau ke sini terus, apa kau tidak dicari pemilikmu?” tanya Hakuryuu sambil berjongkok setelah memberikan semangkuk ikan asin pada kucing di depannya.

“Meong.” Ucap kucing tersebut dengan nada pelan, seakan mengatakan, ‘ _Tidak_ ’ dan ‘ _Aku tidak punya pemilik_ ’.

Hakuryuu yang takjub karena pertanyaannya dibalas lalu mencoba bertanya lagi, “Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?”

“Meong.”

“Kalau tempat asalmu?”

“Meong.”

Wow. Tiga pertanyaannya dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama dengan nada yang persis pula. Wow. Benar-benar kucing aneh. Rasanya Hakuryuu sudah seperti ahli binatang yang paham dan mengerti bahasa para binatang serta sanggup berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Duh, dia masuk ke jurusan Biologi murni bukan karena untuk ini.

Tapi ... daripada ia tidak punya teman untuk bicara di apartemennya yang hanya berisi dia saja, kenapa tidak ia coba saja memelihara kucing aneh ini. Lumayan, kan, dia bisa bicara sendiri tanpa disangka gila. Bilang saja dia mengerti bahasa kucing, toh kucing di depannya ini menjawab semua pertanyaannya. ‘Well, _sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga._ ’

“Hei, kau mau kupelihara dan tinggal di sini denganku?” tanyanya kemudian yang langsung membuat kepala kucing hitam itu mendongak padanya.

“Meong~!!” seru kucing itu dengan nada ceria dan langsung mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke kaki Hakuryuu.

“H-hei, hei, hentikan—!” seru Hakuryuu tapi tidak diindahkan oleh kucing tersebut yang terus mengusapkan pipinya pada pria itu. Menghela napas, Hakuryuu segera mengangkat kucing itu dan menaruhnya di pahanya. “Karena kau akan kupelihara, maka kau harus punya nama untuk bisa kupanggil,” ujar Hakuryuu kemudian. “Hmm, kira-kira namamu apa, ya....”

Kucing itu masih terlihat senang dengan dua bola mata merah besarnya yang menatap Hakuryuu dengan antusias berikut dengan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang. Untuk beberapa saat, Hakuryuu menatap dua bola mata merah milik si kucing. Perlahan, ia mengusap pelan kepala kucing itu. “Sepertinya aku tahu nama apa yang cocok untukmu,” ujar Hakuryuu pelan. Ekor kucing itu perlahan berhenti bergoyang saat kepalanya diusap.

“Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Judar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak. Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan kumpulan _oneshot_.


End file.
